


It Ends Tonight

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [15]
Category: General Hospital, One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Het, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam breaks up with Lucas because she's tired of being second best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ends Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital and One Tree Hill  
Title: It Ends Tonight  
Characters: Sam McCall and Lucas Scott  
Pairing: Sam/Lucas  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13, AU, Crossover, Het, OOC and SongFic.  
Summary: Sam breaks up with Lucas because she's tired of being second best.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, OTH, or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story. Lyrics belong to All-American Rejects.  
A/N: Thanks to Lena for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Words: 524 words without title and ending.

*It Ends Tonight*

Word used: STARE

#15 in Love's a Battlefield Series

_I don't want to need at all._  
The walls start breathing,  
My mind's unweaving.  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone. 

_A weight is lifted._  
On this evening, I give the final blow.  
When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight  
It ends tonight. 

"It ends tonight, Lucas; I want to break up. I love you, but I'm tired of always feeling like second best to Peyton, Brooke, or even Lindsey. I feel like I'm never good enough for you and I hate feeling that way."

Sam fell silent after speaking and she swallowed past the lump in her throat. She wasn't going to break down in front of Lucas. Not now. Not after everything they shared over the last two years.

Lucas walked over to Sam and tried to hug her but she stepped away from him right as he spoke. "You are good enough for me, Sam. I've told you that many times but I can't make you believe it. You have to want to believe it."

Sam sighed, then walked over to her motorcycle, where she climbed on and stopped. A moment later, she forced herself to say something.

"I told you from the beginning that Jason always made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him and you promised me you would never make me feel that way. Now you have and I wish that I had never come to Tree Hill."

All Sam could do was stare into Lucas's eyes and hope that he knew how much she loved him and understood how much it hurt her to have to break up with him.

She hated that she had to hurt him, but this needed to happen now, before she lost her nerve and the strength to finish this. Sam would get this done, no matter how much it hurt.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I never meant to make you feel like you were second best or that I didn't care about you because I did and still do. Please don't leave, Sam. Let's start over and get to know each other again."

Sam shook her head sadly as she said, "No, I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that every time you talk about one of your exes, or whenever you spend time with them, that it doesn't hurt me. The fact that you can't see or don't care how much it hurts, tells me that I have to move on. Just know that I'll miss you."

As the sun rose, Sam put on her helmet, started her motorcycle and with one last sad look in Lucas's direction, she left Tree Hill.

Sam knew that she was leaving her heart behind but if they really were supposed to be together, then someday, they would find each other again.

Lucas watched as Sam left and while it killed him inside, he had to let her go. He had a feeling that they would see each other again; until that day came, he would get up each day and do what needed to be done.

That didn't mean he wouldn't be thinking about Sam every single day, wondering where she was and if she was okay. Lucas just counted on the fact that the day would come when he would have Sam back in his arms once more and he would be able to say how much he loved her again.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
